marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
James Lucas
|gender = Male |affiliation = |title = Reverend |tv series = Luke Cage (8 episodes) The Defenders (mentioned) |actor = Reg E. Cathey |status = Alive}} Reverend James Lucas is a pastor from Savannah, Georgia, father of Carl Lucas and the illegitimate father of Willis Stryker. Biography Early Life James Lucas was born in Savannah, Georgia, the son of who founded Mount Calvary Baptist Church in the city after World War II. Lucas became a pastor of the church.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal Fling with Dana Stryker James Lucas had an affair with Dana Stryker, his secretary. Yet, the affair became evident when a son, Willis Stryker, was born to both of their shock. However, Lucas refused to leave his wife and therefore rejected Stryker, having his own son named Carl Lucas two years later. Lucas' mother was thought to be unable to have children, leading to young Carl being called "The Miracle Baby", something that enraged Willis as the truth about him also being the preacher's son was kept hidden from everybody, including Carl whom Willis became friends with.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine Estrangement From His Son Once Carl Lucas had been sent to Seagate Penitentiary, Lucas did not visit his son. The one time he did was with his wife Etta Lucas, who was getting ill and blamed Carl for her sickness out of grief, straining their relationship. Carl sent him fifty letters, but Lucas was so angry that he sent them back marked "return to sender."Luke Cage: 2.01: Soul Brother #1 Reunion Moving to Harlem With the emergence of Luke Cage as Harlem's Hero, James Lucas moved to New York City in order to arrange a reunion with his son. He reached out to his son but was rebuffed. While in New York, he continued to preach the word of God. Finally, James met his son on the street and they talked. The reunion was not a pleasant one as Luke was angry at his father for ignoring him during his time in prison, for his mother's death, and not telling him about Willis Stryker. Luke's Request Having been caught up in a battle with the Stylers, Lucas was called upon when Luke Cage requested Lucas to watch over Piranha Jones, who Bushmaster wanted to have killed. Cage was finally able to open up to his father, who did apologize for his mistreatment on the former but couldn't seem to forgive for what happened to Willis Stryker. Bonding To be added Personality To be added Facilities *'Mount Calvary Baptist Church': To be added *'Mount Olivet Baptist Church': To be added Relationships Family *Father † *Etta Lucas † - Wife *Carl Lucas/Luke Cage - Son *Willis Stryker - Illegitimate Son *Reva Connors † - Daughter-in-Law Allies *Dana Stryker † - Former Secretary and Lover *Claire Temple *Piranha Jones † *Misty Knight *Mariah Dillard † *Tilda Johnson Enemies *Stylers **John McIver/Bushmaster **Sheldon Appearances Trivia *In the comics, James Lucas Sr. was a New York City Police Detective who lived in Harlem with his wife Esther and his sons Carl and James Lucas Jr.. After the imprisonment of his son Carl and the death of his wife, he legally changed his name to James Geary. Behind the Scenes *Drew Wright was a stunt double for Reg E. Cathey in the role of James Lucas. Gallery JamesLucas-FirstFlashbackScene.jpg Luke Cage and James Lucas.png JLucas-CTemple.jpg Cage and his father arguing.png LCageJLucas-PlacingCandles.jpg Cage asking Misty to call Danny.png Cage and his father looking at Stylers arrival.jpg Cage having coffee with his father.png Cage saying goodbye to his dad.png References External Links * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes